Last of The Guardain Angels
by Xireana Zetsubou
Summary: The year is 2036, earth has turned to ash as demons roam and humans hide. In a time of no hope for man's survival, but the fate of earth and man rests in the hands of one unlikely girl...
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

In the end 2036, was a time where demons roam the surface and humans hide like vermin. The world has turned to ash and the human race shrinks more and more each year. In this time no one thinks that there is any hope of survival, but little dose the world know that all of humanity will be saved by the most unlikely person….

In a cave below the earth's surface was a little girl's home. She looted anything she could to survive. Soon she learned how to defend herself against demons and other humans. No body knew where or when she arrived at that cave but she's been there ever since.

She soon grew into a beautiful teenage girl, but she wore black and red all the time. On her stomach is a shape of a red hourglass which ment she was deadly. Some say that she's a demon. Others say that she's a fallen angle. But to most she's known as Mitsuki.


	2. Chapter 2

**Begging**

One day while she was practicing her marshal arts, she heard a little girl's scream. She ran out with out even putting on her leather clothes. Just in her practice tunic. Mitsuki saw that a couple of demons were ganging up on to a little girl who just had a hand full of roots.

She jumped right in front of them and said, "Now I've heard of low lives, but you three are the bottom of the barrel."

So Mitsuki began to fight the demons and the fight didn't last three seconds before it was over. Mitsuki stood in the between two corpses with nothing, but a small cut on her arm.

She walked over to the little girl who was curled up into a ball crying her eyes out.

So Mitsuki knelt down by the little girl and said, "It's safe now little one, you can stop crying." The girl looked up and saw Mitsuki's smiling face.

The girl asked, "W-who are you?" Mitsuki said, "I'm Mitsuki, what's yours?"

The girl said, "I'm Kiki, nice to meet you." Mitsuki giggled at her nervousness.

Kiki said, "Okay, Mitsuki! And thank you for saving me." Mitsuki stood up and said, "Your welcome, Kiki. Now how far is your home?" Kiki pointed and said, "I live right over that hill, Northeast of here." Mitsuki thought for a moment then said, "I'll take you home in the morning, so you can stay with me tonight. Kiki jumped up and squealed with joy and happily followed Mitsuki to here cave.

That night, Mitsuki took care of Kiki. Kiki asked lots of questions and Mitsuki did her best to answer them. Then after dinner she went to sleep.

The next morning, Kiki was eager for her return home. She kept saying, "I can't wait till Big Brother meets you!" Then her face would beam with joy. The cave that Kiki said she lived in wasn't as far as she said, but Mitsuki insisted on carrying her up the rocky hill.

When Mitsuki got to the mouth of the cave, she could sense a demon was inside, but the feeling she got was different from the other demon sensations she's had. Non the less Mitsuki kept her senses keen and alert as possible.

Kiki jumped off Mitsuki's back and called out, "Big Brother! I'm home!"

Then out of the opposite side of the cave wall, came a dark figure. Once it came into site she could tell it was a demon.

Mitsuki jumped in front of Kiki and said, "Kiki, stay behind me." Then her senses screamed out, "Demon!" Which confirmed her suspicion. Mitsuki pulled out her sword and swung at it. Mitsuki saw that it could move very quickly. The demon started to move in the direction of Kiki, so she swung her sword in his way. It said, "Move out of my way wench!" Mitsuki swung again and gave him a smirk, then said "Not on my life, Demon!" That's when the demon saw the red hourglass one her stomach and said, "So your Mitsuki? Not quite what I expected." She briefly smiles and says, "So my rep. proceeds me. How very kind of you to notice!" Then Kiki came running into the fight crying out, "No Mitsuki! Don't hurt Big Brother!" She said that just as Mitsuki dodged the demon's blade. But now it was going to hit Kiki and Mitsuki saw the look on his face has he was about to hit Kiki. So Mitsuki jumped back into the line of the blade, to where it would only hit her instead of Kiki.

The fight stopped, and the sword was in Mitsuki's shoulder. He let go and stepped back in a daze of amazement of Mitsuki's control of her body functions. She stood up and screamed in the demon's face, "Fool! You should've stopped when she started speaking!" Then she walked away and yanked out his sword with a grunt. She sat down and began to bandage herself as if it were just a cut. When Mitsuki was done, she glared at him and asked, "What are you looking at?" He blinked and asked, "Didn't that hurt?" Mitsuki stood up and said, "Well duh! You ran me through with your sword! Of course it hurt!" He asked, "But you didn't flinch or any thing."

Mitsuki walked over to Kiki and began to examine her to see if she was hurt. As she did so Mitsuki answered him. She said, "I taught my self to ignore pain. Pain is a weakness in battle. If a demon or if any enemy finds that weakness then you're done for." Kiki kept on saying that she was all right, but Mitsuki ignored Kiki and continued to examine her. Mitsuki smiled once she was done.

Mitsuki stood up and lost her balance for a moment and braced herself against the wall of the cave to steady her self. Kiki asked, "Mitsuki? Are you all right?" Mitsuki gave a nod and said, "I'll be fine, Kiki. I better get back to my cave to rest." She took a step forward and knew that she was going to pass out. Then she said, "Oh, shit…" Then fell out onto the ground. Kiki cried out. "Mitsuki!" Then Kiki's older brother asked, "Why do you care about what even happens to her anyways?" She gave a sniffle and said, "She saved me from three demon yesterday." He then thought of how scared Kiki must have been. So he picked up Mitsuki and laid her down by the fire. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Stories**

Later that night, Mitsuki awoke with a start. Then she realized that she must still be in Kiki's cave and sat up to look around. Mitsuki saw that Kiki was lying right next to her and proceeded to take off her jacket an put it on Kiki. Then a voice said, "You know not all demons are bad." Mitsuki looked to where the voice was coming from and saw him standing at the mouth of the cave. Mitsuki tried to stand up, but only succeeded in shooting a needle of pain through her body. He said, "So how dose it feel to be helpless, Mitsuki?" She shot him a hateful glare then asked; "You know my name, but what of yours?" He stepped into the firelight and said, "I'm Hero, so you go by two names?" Mitsuki shook her head and said, "No, I made a nick-name up since Kiki couldn't pronounce it."

She paused for a moment then asked, "I know you're not human, but how did you come across Kiki?" Hero stared into the flames and said, "It was during the first few years the demons roamed, even thought I am a demon of _sorts_, I lived on the surface long before the other arrived. I grew up on the surface, sure my eyes an hair were an unusual color and I always wore a hat. It didn't matter to my friends that I had strange eye color and wore a hat all of the time because I looked human. I was around fourteen when the demons came. My hometown was on of the first of many to burn. I ran from the town in search of help, but no one did… They were to busy or afraid to help anyone but them selves.

'I started to travel around helping others. When one day I came across a woman laying face down with half starved three year old crying for her to wake up. I gave her some food and water. Then I told her that her mother went up to haven and won't be able to come back. So I told her that I would take care of her till she was eighteen and able to look after her self and from that day on she's called me 'Big Brother.'

'She's nine now and acts like she's twenty. Kiki insists that I leave her alone and let her scavenge on her own and when she gets hurt she wants to fix it by her self. But when I get hurt, haven forbid what might happen if I don't let her fix it as well." Mitsuki smiles and says, "I now know what she ment by over protective. But you had a happy childhood. I on the other hand, didn't." She shook her head and asked, "So you say you're a demon of _sorts, _Dose that mean you're only part demon?"

His answer was bitter and cold but to the point. He said, "Yes, I'm a half bread." Mitsuki shot up and said, "I knew it! I knew the senses I got from you was different from any other dead creatures, or spiritual being, and other demons!" Hero had a confused look on his face and asked, "What do you mean by _sensed_?" Mitsuki looked at him and said, "Ever since I could remember, I was able to sense the presence of a mythical beings." She gave a bitter laugh and said, "To think that the 'great' Mitsuki is sharing a cave with a demon!" Mitsuki paused and said in a low voice, "So my aspects on demons and humans were wrong and your living proof of that Hero."

Hero looked at her and saw Mitsuki looking into the fire as if she was trying to remember something long forgotten… The he asked, "Mitsuki, are you alright?" She blinked a couple of times then said, "I was just thinking about my past and how different yours and mine are." Hero asked, "What do you mean by different?" Mitsuki looks down at her knees and says, "You know how you said you had friends that didn't care if you had strange hair an eye color? Well my life back then was the exact opposite of your life." Hero asked, "What happened that makes you think that we're so different?" She gave a heavy sigh and said, "Fine, I'll tell you on one condition. Never bring this up ever again or I will hurt you." He gave her a solemn nod and listen intently.

Mitsuki took a deep breath and said, "I was thirteen when the demons came, but what I'm going to tell you is something that happened before all of this. I was five the first time I was allowed out of the house so I right away went to cluster of kids. I said hello and asked if I could play but they just looked at me and called me ghost girl because my skin is so pale and blood sucker cause I had black red hair and red eyes.

'After a while I got use to it and then when I stopped noticing them they began to pick fights with me. The first few fights I got beat up pretty badly, but after I got out of the hospital I started to win the fights. I became a danger to other students so I got kicked out of every school in the county. So when demons came to the surface I wasn't sacred or sad. I was happy that it happened. It wasn't a big change for me being alone and all, but the only thing I regret was that I never got to fall in love." She paused then continued, "But when I saw Kiki being chased by those demons she reminded me of when I was little." Hero looked at Mitsuki with such softness that she asked, "What?" He blinked a few times then said, "N-nothing."

Mitsuki then got up and went to the darkest part of the cave to change into her practice gee. Hero asked, "What are you doing?" Mitsuki gave him a smile and said, "Practicing. Want to join me?" He nodded at her then replied, "Sure." So Hero and Mitsuki stepped outside to practice. Hero was impressed at how well Mitsuki could fight and Mitsuki was like wise.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dreams**

When the sun began to creep out from the mountainside she decided to leave. Kiki was awake by now and cried out, "Please don't go Mitsuki!" Mitsuki bent down to Kiki and said, "I have to go, all my things are back over the ridge and I don't want to impose on you guys." Kiki sniffled and then a big smile grew on her face. She took Mitsuki's hand and said, "You can stay with us! There's plenty of room and you don't have to leave!" Mitsuki's face went red at the thought and said, "I don't know-." Hero her cut off saying, "I think that would be a great idea. I think Kiki would be a lot happier that way too." Mitsuki gave a nod in response not trusting her mouth.

So all that day Hero and Kiki helped Mitsuki move her things into Hero and Kiki's cave. It was around one when they were finally done moving everything into the cave. They ate dinner then went to sleep.

That night Mitsuki dreamed of events soon to came. They weren't happy, but bitter ones that would make a solder's stomach turn. She saw Hero, Kiki and three other people on the ground covered in blood. Then she saw a sinister figure on top of a near by hill. It was humanoid to some point but yet the feeling she got from it was evil, pure malevolent maliced evil. The creature turned to look at her then asked, "So you think you can stop me?!" After it was done speaking it came stampeding down the hill with its sword drawn. Then Mitsuki woke up.

She found herself sitting up covered in sweat. She looks over to where Hero and Kiki lye asleep. At that moment Mitsuki flashed back to the dream she just had. Mitsuki then had the urge to vomit. So she ran out side and did so.

Hero woke up to this sound and went to check on Kiki. Who was sound asleep. So he looked to where Mitsuki slept and found that it was her getting sick. Hero walked to the mouth of the cave just as Mitsuki stopped and said, "I won't let that happen to them, as long as there is a signal breath in my body the evil demons will not rule this world past my death." Once Mitsuki was done she finally felt more alert and suddenly felt Hero's presence near by. She said, "I know it's you Hero, you don't have to hide from me."

Hero stepped out from the cave's shadow and said, "I was worried about your arm after our fight the previous night."

Mitsuki gives a weakly smile and says, "Thank you, but I can take care of my self." As she turns around she sees Hero's expression and thanks the moonlight that she was able to get a better look at Hero. She notices that he took off his hat and sees animal ears on his head. His face was kind yet clearly been through tough times, his eyes were an ocean blue, while his hair was like a sapphire.

Then Mitsuki then starts to walk back into the cave when she trips and starts to fall. Hero quickly catches her and Mitsuki looks up at him. She begins to think that he wasn't that bad looking and turns red.

For the first time Hero actually looks at her and saw that her hair was black with red bangs and ends. Her eyes were red as well. Hero caught her and looks into her eyes and realizes how beautiful Mitsuki is. He starts to lower his head towards hers.

Mitsuki watches with wide eyes as Hero's head comes closer towards hers. Her hart begins to race, then she slips out of his arms and flips in to her bed to hide under her blanket.

Hero looks to where she sleeps and longs for her to be in his arms once more. He then walks to his own bed and goes to sleep.

The next morning Mitsuki awoke to Kiki's snore and decided to get up. She felt that today would be a good day to go out scavenging. So after Mitsuki got dressed, she decided to leave.

On her way threw one of the under ground towns she spied a wanted poster and saw it was her face on the poster. She then ripped it off the wall and went to gather supplies. Thanks to the valuables she found while she was scavenging, Mitsuki was able to get more food and necessaries.

On her way back to the cave, she bumped into two demons that tried to steal her supplies. So she fought and killed them. Then she remembered that the food price for the demon's heads were raised from five to ten pounds. So she cut off theirs heads and went back to the under ground city and got more food. For a treat she got one pound of home made taffy for when Kiki was good and for after dinner.

Mitsuki returned and was warmly greeted by Kiki, who asked, "X-i-r-a! Where did you go? I thought you left!" Mitsuki could tell that Kiki had been crying and said, "I was out scavenging so I could supplies and this delicious taffy for us." Kiki stopped and said, "Taffy? Really! I've only had taffy once and that was when I was five!" Mitsuki replies, "Well I'm glad I got it then." She gave Kiki a smile, then got the rest of the supplies out of her bag.

When Mitsuki was done she accidentally bumped into Hero as she was walking to the hot spring in the back of the cave and saw that Hero was coming from that direction. Mitsuki saw him hold out his hand and apologized, "Sorry about that, I wasn't paying attention." Mitsuki took his hand and saw that he didn't have a shirt on. She noticed all the scares on his chest and shoulders. Mitsuki put a hand on the largest scare on his chest and asked, "How did this happen?…"

Hero looked down at the scar that Mitsuki had her hand on and answered, "That was when I first fought another demon. It was shortly after the demons took over. It was rough but I soon got use to it. I was scavenging early in the morning when a demon came speeding towards me. It gave me this scar but I still knew how to use a sword even at that age. So I gave it a huge slash larger than mine and it squirmed around on the ground a few moments then died in a pool of crimson blood."

Mitsuki looked at his scar for a few more moments, then lifted her hair and turned around to show him her largest scar. Hero touched her scar as she did his a moment ago. His touch was so soft, so tender that she didn't want it to stop, but then she started to speak. Mitsuki admitted, "When I was little, I was captured by a demon and taken to a place where they _herded _humans. I was told to be a slave to the head demon there and instead of doing what it told me I spat in it's face. Every time I spat at him he would whip me with a blade." She let her hair fall back and said, "That was when my eyes truly went blood red. I killed that demon with it's own whip. I grabbed the whip an tied it around it's neck so tight that its head came clean off. The blood came spurting out of the neck and into my eyes. As I walked away the rest of the demons saw me more freighting then any other person. The last thing I herd them say was, "She is a true demon."

She paused for a moment then added, "That scar flares up when ever I'm near a strong demon. Like when I was puking that other night? It was because the leader of all these demons challenged me to try to stop him." Hero gave her a worried look and asked, "Are you sure that you'll be alright?" Mitsuki gave a nod. She began to walk towards the hot spring when she stopped. Hero asked, "Mitsuki, you OK?" Mitsuki turned to look a Hero and asked, "What do you think of me Hero? Honestly what do you think of me?" Hero walked over and lifted her chin with his hand while gently whispering, "Will this answer your question?" Then he kissed her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Moving**

Mitsuki was so surprised that she fell backwards into the hot spring. Her head surfaced and then began to laugh. She got up out of the spring and said to Hero, "Well I knew my clothes needed a wash but I didn't mean on me!" Then Hero began to laugh along with her.

After they were done with the hilarious moment, Mitsuki said, "I brought some more supplies and make sure Kiki doesn't get into the taffy. I'll be out before dinner." So once Hero was far enough away, Mitsuki gave a small cry of joy from the kiss that happened a moment ago.

Mitsuki then went into the pool of steaming water and gave a grateful sigh. Then she suddenly felt a twinge of pain in her side. Mitsuki looked at it and saw that there was a claw stuck into her side from the fight earlier that day. So she took out the claw and washed the wound, but it was so deep that she would have to sewn up. Mitsuki finished washing, then put a towel around her self and got out.

Mitsuki then called out, "Hero, I need your help…" A few moments later Hero walks up (Still doesn't have a shirt on) and asks, "What's the matter Xi-!" He sees her dripping wet in only a towel. She replies, "On my way back from getting supplies, I got into a fight with a demon." Hero ignores her being in almost nothing and asks, "Well are you all right?" Mitsuki answers, "No, apparently I got injured." Hero shakes his head and asks, "How bad and where?" Mitsuki adjusts the towel so that he could see her wound.

Hero examines it and replies, "It's pretty deep, you'll have to have it sewn up." Mitsuki looks at him and says, "That's what I need your help with, I need you to sew up the wound." He looks at her blankly and asks, "Me?" She answers, "Yes. It's at an angle that I can't reach other wise I would do it myself."

Hero lays down a blanket and says, "OK. So lay on the blanket and I'll get to work." So she dose so. Hero covers her lower body with his coat and her top half covered by her towel. He begins to sew up the wound when Kiki, comes over saying, "Big Brother! There's some men at the door wanting Mitsuki!" Hero tells her, "I'll be there in one moment." And as he said that he tied the knot in Mitsuki's stitches. Hero put his shirt on then coat and hat.

He looks over to Mitsuki and says, "You better get dressed, We might have a battle on our hands." She gives him a nod and then Hero tells Kiki, "Now Kiki, go get your _toys_, we might get to _play_ today." Kiki gives a squeal of joy and goes to where her knives are hidden. Mitsuki asks Hero, "_Toys_?" Hero replies, "She's never had real toys. So she calls her knives _toys_."

She gives him a nod and quickly dresses for battle. Mitsuki grabs her sword and walks towards the cave opening saying, "So who are you Punks? I don't have time to play." Then she looks up and cries, "Get out! I won't go back! I swear it!" Hero looks at her and asks the men, "Why are you here?" The eldest man replied, "We've come to take Mitsuki back to the palace." He looks at her and asks, "Palace? Your not royalty are you?" Mitsuki shakes her head and replies, "Hell no! But their King won't leave me the hell alone! I don't want to be his bride! Tell him that I'd rather be dead than to be _his_ bride!!!"

The one of three men smiled and said, "His Highness said you might say something like that." another added, "So he told us to take you by _force_, if necessary." Mitsuki smiled and pulled out her sword while saying, "So looks like I'll _have to play_." Hero pulls his sword out and asks, "Can I join you in your game?" She warns, "You might have a bounty put on your head." Hero laughs and comments, "I wonder if they'll raise it higher then the last one!"

Then swords clashed, knives were thrown, and blood was split. The ruthlessness in Mitsuki's fighting, surprised Hero and slightly frightened Kiki. As Mitsuki was about to drive her sword through the last man she cried out, "I won't ever let that bastered come near me or the people I care about!" The man quickly waved his hand and Mitsuki stopped in mid swing. He chuckled, "In the direction your race is going, you won't be able to stop him!" Then Mitsuki broke from his spell and bellowed, "Go to hell and tell your demon king that I'll enjoy every minute of his demise!" Then cut off the demon's head. Then it turned into red smoke.


	6. Chapter 6

**Cave hunting**

Mitsuki bent down and held her mouth has if she was about to puke. Hero knelt down beside her and asked, "Are you okay, Mitsuki?" She shakes her head and says, "We have to move away from here. I know many other caves along the outer range and many underground passageways." Hero looks at her and asked, "This is why you wanted me and Kiki to stay away? Because the demon king wants you to be his bride?" She looks away and nods. He then asked, "But why the hell would the _demon king_ want you as his wife?!"

Mitsuki replied quietly, "Because of two reasons. One because of my ruthlessness in battle and the power I have to sense other beings." There was a long silence. Then Hero said to Kiki, "Kiki, go play with your toys and stay in the cave. I'm going for a walk with Mitsuki."

So Hero and Mitsuki went on a walk around the cave. Then Hero asked, "So are you going to kill him?" She replied, "Yes. I saw what he plans on doing to the people around me and the earth. I won't let him do it. He's already chosen where we're going to fight. So if I don't return, I'm probably…" Her voice trailed off. Hero then suddenly grabbed Mitsuki and pushed her against a rock and hollered, "I'm not letting you go alone! You're too precious to me to lose! So don't talk like that!" He then looked at her face and saw tears were streaming down it.

He replied, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you I just-." Mitsuki cuts him off by giving him a hug and crying into his shirt, "I know! But what I saw in that _dream, he _sent me was to painful to realize!" Hero lifts her chin and asks, "What was in the dream?" Suddenly tears burst from her eyes as she said, "Blood and bodies every where! And death still faces that were close to me!" She clung to Hero and said, "If only I hadn't become such a terrible person that a demon would want me as his bride!" Hero held her and said, "You're not a terrible person. And I won't let you go alone." Mitsuki looks up at him and says, "Fine, but if you get a bounty on your head it won't be my fault." He chuckled, "Fair enough."

So Mitsuki and Hero went back to their cave and decided to stay where they are. They would wait for The Demon King and fight him to win.

Many days went by and still no sign of the demon king. Then one day, a hoard of demons came out of no where and attacked them. There were so many that they had to gather all that they could and flee to an under ground passageway to escape them.

Hero had gotten hurt and so had Kiki. They stopped so Mitsuki could perform first aid on them. While she was Hero commented, "Well looks like we have no place to go." Mitsuki argued, "ON the contrary, I have an old map that has some of the old trail routes where there are many caves. I explored most of them when I was little, but that was five years ago." He replied, "Okay lets see you map." Mitsuki pulled out her map that showed most of Northern California.

She put her finger on a place that said, Klamath Mt's Mitsuki added, "This is where we are now." Then she said as she traced their route, "There's a road that leads out of the mountains and leads to what used to be Etna. After that we can stop by Scott River to rest on our way to Greenville. If we don't stop at Fort Jones then we'll be at Yreka in less then five hours. If we go down this old highway here and we'll end up at a town called Weed. Then we go up this road towards McDoel we'll find a dirt road half way that'll lead us into the Lava Beds. There's three caves that I know of here, Goat skull, Mush pot, and Captain Jacks Strong hold."

Hero thought for a moment and replied, "Well it's worth a shot." Mitsuki gave a nod and put her stuff away. As soon as she was done, Mitsuki ordered, "Okay, let's move. I don't know hoe long that barricade will hold them."

On foot it took them a little under a week to get to the lava beds. They took a day to rest then went to find Captain Jack's strong hold.

While they were looking, Mitsuki suddenly go a weird feeling and said to her, "I sense something strange up ahead. It's like a human but not quite." Hero was about to reply when some one cried, "I can hear you talking, come out and fight like a man!"

Mitsuki gave a nod to Hero who stood up with her. Mitsuki saw a vague shadow of a person almost twenty yards away. Mitsuki yelled back, "I'll be happy to oblige you with a fight! I hope you don't mind two against one?" The person replied, "The more the merrier!"

Then the stranger came at them at top speed with a staff at hand. Mitsuki took at her sword and Hero did the same. The person was a girl about the same age as Mitsuki. Who wore a crazy smile on her face. They exchanged blows but neither, Hero nor Mitsuki could hit the girl. Once Hero got close to hitting her with his blade, but she dogged it and said to him, "Sorry pretty boy, I'm not letting you get me with that sword!" But at that moment Mitsuki was able to get her on the back with her sword.

The girl howled in pain as if she was part k9. Then she changed shape as she dropped all of her things to run for a cliff and howl a series of yips and barks.

Then a dark Shadow came out of no where and said, "Hm, visitors, so you got hurt huh Bunny?" The wolf growled at the comment and he corrected himself mockingly, "Oh sorry, Raye…Now Lets see I guess I could trap them an bring them to The Gypsy. What do you think Creature?" Creature answered, "I guess so, but shouldn't we take care of Raye?" The dark figure shook his head and said, "No lets finish this." He then put a dark cage around them and said, "That should hold you for a while." Then he walked over to the wolf and began to heal her wound with some black shadowy stuff.

Then suddenly Kiki comes crying, "Please let Big Brother and Mitsuki go!" The man looked at the little girl and then at the wolf. He sighed, "Fine." The shadow cage disappeared and he began to walk away.

Hero hollered, "Wait! Why did you let us go?" He turned around with a sad smile on his face and replied, "Because your little sister asked." Then his face turned into a glare, "Even though your girlfriend hurt mine…" Then he disappeared with the other person. The wolf came over to them and snorted as she picked up her things and jumped behind a large rock. Then they heard her complaining, "God damnit! I won't be able to do back flips for a week! An on guard duty too!"

She walks out from behind the rock and snaps, "Why are you here?" Mitsuki answers, "Why should I tell you?" The girl growled, "Cause of you don't I'll barbecue your ass!" Then she materializes a fireball in her hand. Hero commented, "I can see your point, we're looking for a cave known as Captain Jack's strong hold, do you know where it is?" The girl gave a nod and said, "Sure, it's right over there, me and my folks live in it. That's why I attacked you, you came sneaking up on our territory."

The girl then began to walk away when she turns around and says, 'Well come on! I'll take you to the Gypsy!" Then she continued walking.

Mitsuki looked at Hero who shrugged. She sighed and said, "Okay lets go. Don't forget our things." So the three of them ran up to the girl and followed her into the cave she called home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Old Friends**

The cave opening was small but once they got inside the cave an looked around they saw it was enormous. Mitsuki looked around and then spotted a middle-aged woman walking towards them with a large man be her side.

The woman walked up to Mitsuki and her group. She examined them for a moment then smiled as she said, "Welcome to Bear cave. You know it as Captain Jacks Stronghold. I'll introduce you to our clan…I'm Faith, The Gypsy. This is my husband John, but every one calls him Bear. My eldest son, over there fighting with Ying, he is Shadow and can control shadow. Ying is one of two, her and her sister Yang can create anything out of thing air. But Ying can only during the day and Yang at night. Then over towards the front door you see that girl? She's called Hana, she grows fruits and vegetables for us to survive on. The boy over there with the game boy is the fifth eldest, he is Creature, a shape shifter. The little boy over there is Xac, he's a telepath, he's also a were raccoon and last but not least my daughter, Bunny Raye." Bunny Raye spun around and said, "Mom! I go by Raye! And its pronounced Bonnie! Not Bunny!"

Mitsuki stopped Raye from storming out the door and asked, "Wait Your real name is Bonnie? Bonnie Raye Lindgren Brown?" Raye turned around and answered, "Yeah, but how did you know?" Mitsuki smiled and said, "I'm Mitsuki, we went to school together before the world went to hell." Raye's face then lit up, as she said, "Not just class mates, we were best friends till you got kicked out!" Hero looked confused and asked, "You two know each other?" Mitsuki gave a nod and said, "I almost forgot all about her! I tried to forget my old life before the demons came. Raye here was my only friend since she was different like me." She paused and said, "Oh yeah! Raye these are my friends, Hero and Kiki. We're on the run from the-I mean demons."

Raye thought for a moment then asked, "Hey mom! Isn't Goat Skull still vacant?" Faith gave a sad nod as she commented, "Yes, if only they would have listened to me about going too close to Camp Three." Mitsuki asked, "What do you mean Camp Three?" Faith answered, "There are four human slave camps around the demon Kings fortress. The one closest to us is Camp Three. If you go between Mt Shasta and Mt Huffman, you'll see a river. Once you cross it and head West you'll find Camp Three."

Mitsuki pulled out her map and said, "Okay so that means the at one of these Mt's., is where he'll be coming." Faith asked, "Who do you mean by _him_?" Mitsuki answered, "I mean the Demon King. He's after me because he wants me as his…" She took a deep breath and groaned, "Bride…" Raye tries to stifle a laugh but couldn't.

She started to laugh really hard. Mitsuki glares at her and asks, "What so funny?" Raye answered, "I'm sorry but the scene of you at the altar with the demon King looks ridiculous!" She wipes her eyes and said, "But don't worry. I won't let you be a bride to that bastered's bride."

Hero, Mitsuki and Kiki stayed the night at Bear's Cave with Raye and her family.


	8. Chapter 8

**Secrets**

Some time that night Hero woke up to some one singing. He got up and found that Mitsuki was up as well so they followed the voice and saw Raye singing. It was a sad song, but also made you want to listen. Mitsuki commented, "I never knew she had such a good voice…" Hero thought the same thing but when he looked closely at Raye's face, he saw tears slowly fall down her face. They only heard part of the song that went like this, "How can you see into my eyes like open doors….? Leading your doubt into my court… when I've be come some one, The willer's song: we're all alone. My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold. Until you find it there in me, then back home…"

After that some guy appeared and she stopped singing. Instead she cried, "Xeros!" She clung to the guy who wore an out fit that looked like out of a graphic novel. He wore a long trench coat like they do except it was red and sleeveless. The callar was up turned to where it stood up. Under the sleeveless trench was bare chest. He had on regular jeans and combat boots. Around his neck was a choker. A single jewel hung from it that was a shade of blue red.

Raye clung to him tightly and said, "I thought you weren't coming! So I got scared and risked being found by other demons." The guy named Xeros held Raye and relied, "As much as I loved your song, please don't do it again, if they find you, you'll be put into slavery or worse. I don't want any thing to happen to you." Raye looked up and blushed as he smiled at her.

Mitsuki began to feel weird and whispered, "Hero…I don't feel right." He quietly laughed, "Yeah, I know what you mean. I don't like spying on this sort of thing." She snapped, "That's now what I-!" Then suddenly Mitsuki's scar began to hurt and she bolted out of the cave ignoring the secret couple as she runs off.

Raye jumped into Xeros who almost toppled over. Hero ran after her. Raye stopped him and asked, "Hero what's wrong with Mitsuki?" He said, "I don't know. I think her scar flared up." Then he saw Mitsuki hitting her back on a rock. Her back quickly became bloody. Hero and Raye ran after her and cried, "Stop!" Xeros followed Raye who was turning pale.

Hero then grabbed Mitsuki and cried, "Mitsuki stop! What's wrong?" She said as tears began to flow down her face, "Make it stop! Please make the pain stop! He's coming! He'll be here! If I die he won't hurt any of you and the pain will stop!"

Xeros walked up and put a hand on her forehead and say, "Go away. I'll be home soon." As soon as his hand was away, she smiled and whispered before she passes out, "Thank you…"

Hero caught her as she fell and said to Xeros, "Thank you and who are you? I feel like we've met before." Xeros put a hand around Raye's waist as he said, "I'm Xeros and yes we've met before. Although I can't remember where, I think it was before the apocalypse." Hero gave a nod as he picked up Mitsuki and said, "Well I'm Hero, and this is um Mitsuki. We're just passing through." As he walks past him Hero adds, "OH and don't worry, Raye isn't my type. I prefer deadly crazy women." Xeros comments, "Well she can be." Hero laughs, "I said deadly crazy, not toxic insane women." He walks over to a smaller cave outside Bear's and begins to do first aid on Mitsuki.

Raye was about to storm right over there, but Xeros stopped her and said, "You can do that tomorrow. Right now he need to take care of her." He scoops Raye into his arms as he adds, "Besides, we have better things to do then to pick fights with other half demons."


	9. Chapter 9

**Revealed**

So other then that the night went pretty uneventful. Mitsuki woke up with a start as she thought the Demon King had kidnapped her. But once she was awake enough, Mitsuki remembered that she was in horrible pain last night and was about to kill her self to protect the others when a guy in a red vest-trench put his hand on he head and said something. After he took away his hand she felt better.

Mitsuki looked to her right and saw that Hero was asleep by her side. She looked on the ground where she was sleeping and saw a huge patch of blood. She looked around and saw a pile of bloody bandages. Mitsuki looked at Hero then took something from her pocket and wrote on it with her blood.

She took her bathing things and left to Clear Lake. On her way there she found a cave that had lots of room and a small spring that looked like it was fairly new. She noted to tell Hero and Kiki when she got back.

Mitsuki noticed that the water was covered in algae and took out her sword and cut them out to make a sort of pool. She got in and began to bath her self, Suddenly she heard some one say, "Shouldn't you have a guard or something watching?" Mitsuki then jumped from her bathing spot to her sword and asked, "Who are you and why are you spying on me?" She had turned to face the one who was talking and found out it was the guy from the night before.

He said red faced, "Can you hide in the water or something? I can't really think strait when you look like that." Mitsuki then remembered that she was just bathing and gave a small squeal as she dove for deeper water. When she surfaced the guy said, "I'm Xeros, Raye's boyfriend. I came to see who was making all the noise and find out it to be you." Mitsuki replied, "Sorry for the noise, I'm Mitsuki by the way."

Xeros blinked and asked, "Wait, your Mitsuki? As in the Legendary Mitsuki?" She gave an irritated nod as she said, "Yeah, have you heard of anyone else by that name? If you have I'd love to meet them." Xeros laughed as he shook his head, "No what I ment was that guy, Hero told me that your name was Mitsuki." She gave a nod and said, "Yeah, that's my nick name that I made for Kiki. But soon everyone started using it."

Xeros was silent for a long time then asked, "Will you kill me if I tell you something you won't like?" She gave him a weird look and said, "Depends." He said, "Okay promise you won't try to kill if I tell you this because it might be very important to you." She sighed, "Fine, but only because Raye would come after me with a scorpion knife if i killed you."

Xeros comments, "So even the Great Mitsuki is afraid of something!" She glared at him as she retorted, "Have you seen her pissed? I would have to say it's worse than shoving ice in a demon's bath." He asked, "You actually did something like that?" She gave a nod and laughed, "Yep when I was first captured I put ice in the head demon's bath and he was breathing fire. I got twenty lashes for what I did but I think it was worth it."

He shook his head and said, "Okay back to the main topic, So do you promise not to kill me?" Mitsuki stood up and cut her hand as she said, "I apologize for this. I take a blood oath to never Kill Xeros." She quickly gets back into the water and growls, "Happy?" He gave a nod and replied "Okay, I'll tell you. But remember you gave a blood oath." He took a deep breath and continued, "I'm The Demon Prince."

Mitsuki almost went berserk on him when he jumped up and added, "Remember your oath!" She stopped and gave a roar in anger. She trudged out of the water ignoring him completely and then once she got all of her things and was dressed she turned around and snapped, "So you being daddy's little spy or something? Probably knows I'm here."

Xeros sighed, "He doesn't know any thing, besides he cares nothing for a half bread son." She stopped for a moment and commented, "So you're a half demon too. Your human half was so strong that I couldn't tell, but some how you were able to cover up your demon side around me." She began to walk away but then she stopped and asked, "Dose Raye know?"

Xeros didn't answer right away which ment that he kind of told her. She replied, "Tell her the truth or I will. I'll give you twenty-four hours by this time tomorrow you better have told her. If you're helping that asshole I will kill you…oath or not." Then she walked back to the cave Hero was still asleep in.

She gently nudged him with the tip of her boot and said, "Get up. It's morning now." He didn't budge. Mitsuki gave a sigh and added, "Kiki's throwing knives at stray animals." Still…Nothing. She gave an exasperated breathe and says, "The Demon Kings' here and is trying to rape me!" He jumped up and went for his sword that wasn't there. Mitsuki laughed, "Finally your up! I thought maybe you were dead!" She sat down and said, "Well I'm just glad that every ones safe…for now." Mitsuki put her head in her hands an added, "I'm scared that I won't be able to protect anyone and losing you that would be even worse. I wish I were stronger." Hero looked at her then replied, "Mitsuki, I'm really glad that I met you and so is Kiki. The Browns are too. Just helping them in small ways is something to be proud of."

Mitsuki gave Hero one of her rare heartfelt smiles. Hero then quickly pressed his lips onto hers in a surprise kiss. When they separated, she commented in a raspy voice, "you know I'm starting to get used to this…" Then Raye came yelling, "Yo Mitsuki! Gypsy wants to speak with ya!" She turned to give Hero a questioning look and he just shrugs in reply.

Mitsuki puts on her trench then heads out with Hero at her back. Twenty minutes later they arrive at the Brown's home. Raye comes trotting over saying, "Glad you decided to join us, Bear's making breakfast!" She gave Raye a look then her reply was, "No really! Ma wanted you to join us and Xeros came over the s'morning and told us everything! He said that it was you who told him to tell me." Mitsuki looked away. Raye put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Thanks for making him tell me. I know that I tried to kill you earlier but you'll always be my best friend right Xi?" Mitsuki looked at her and smiled softly as she replied, "The best B." They shook on it then went in side.

Mitsuki dragged hero inn by his hand and said, "Don't be such a scardy-cat Hero! It's not like Bear's going to eat you!" Bear came over with a clever in his hand while saying, "Bout time you got here! I just have enough to make you guys food." Then a few minutes later he hands them two plates with delicious smelling food on them.

Mitsuki ate hers with great pleasure as did Hero. Once they were done Faith motioned for them to follow her. So they did.


	10. Chapter 10

The battle begins

The old gypsy led them deeper into her cave till they reached a spring. Dancing all over the spring were little sprites playing among the garden.

The Gypsy whispered something to the sprites then they began to circle around Mitsuki. The sprites some how took off her trench coat. They began sprinkling water the huge scar on her back. A weird numb like sensation replaced the spot where her scar used to be.

Hero moves her hair and cries, "Your scars' gone!" Mitsuki exclaims, "What?" She twists her arms to where she should have felt the tip of her scar but didn't. She looks over at faith and whispers, "How?…" The old women smile as she replies, "Simple. I'm in tuned with all of Mother Nature's children. Even the ones you can't see."

Mitsuki looked over to the dancing sprites and says, "Thank you, but why help me?" The lone male sprite that Mitsuki assumed was the leader says, ""I'm Jenks. We helped you because I saw that you were to fight the Devil King. Your scar with it's…ability would have crippled you in battle. That and we wish-no, we need you to win. We are the last sprites on earth. The earth thrives when we thrive and wilts when our species wilts. Thanks to the old Gypsy some part of the earth still lives and plants still grow." The sprite sighs, "I am a long-winded sprite but what I mean to say is this: When you fight you fight with the strength of all the non-demon beings on earth."

Mitsuki pondered this for a few minutes then replied, "Thank you, Jenks. I will win, even if the price is my life." Jenks gave a nod then flew back to the spring.

Hero was unconvertible at Mitsuki's last few words but kept silent. He knew what she had to do but he never liked it.

Raye also didn't like the fact that Mitsuki wasn't afraid to die. Raye didn't want their friendship that was long waited restored to end with a death. Raye knew she had to do something so, she quieting snuck out of the cave and went to Her and Xeros's meeting spot. She called, "Xeros! Xeros I know your listening! I need your help!" Nothing happened. Traitorous tears began to slide down her checks and she said, "Xeros please! I don't want Mitsuki to die for me! If she fights she'll die!" Raye fell to her knees and sobbed into her hands.

Suddenly she felt arms around her as a well known and loved voice said, "I know it hurts you, but she needs to fight. Mitsuki is the only one who has a chance at defeating my father." He sighs and says, "I don't know how this battle might end but I'll do my best to make sure that Mitsuki comes out alive." Raye turns around in his arms and smiles. Xeros then leans his head down and gently kisses her mouth.

Back in bear cave, Kiki was secretly practicing an ability she has developed. She could make a solid hologram that could act like the original person she was coping. The only problem was that it took a lot of energy to do so and to maintain it.

Kiki's plan is to have the Demon King think that he has what he want till the clone kills the Demon King and vanishes. But She would have to use every drop of her energy to make it happen. So Kiki makes a nice little bed in a dark corner of Bear Cave then begins her plan. Kiki falls into a deep sleep to where she doesn't have to worry about not being able to use all her energy.

Mitsuki knew what had to be done and yet if she died and failed what would happen? Would some one else try to take down the son of bitch? She didn't know. There for she had to win or lose the world.

Mitsuki was pretty depressed about this so she went over to the lake to bath. She felt sad and wanted to do something but didn't know what. Then she heard some one say, "Well the great Mitsuki is a woman! What do ya know!" She spun around just as the person shot her with a paralyzing dart. She had just enough time to cry at the top of her lungs, "**HERO**!" Then she fell into the water. Thank god she fell in shallow water.

At the cave Hero heard her scream as did. So he rushed off in the direction of Mitsuki's scream. Ying knew where to go so she imagined Hero right at the lake and poof! He was there. He saw a man about to rape Mitsuki. "You get the hell away from her!" He yelled in a furious rage.

The man jumped back and began to fight Hero. But he was no match. Hero pinned the gut to the ground with his foot and growled, "Give me the antidote for what ever you did to her and I'll end your life quickly." The man shakily gave him the bottle then hero beheaded him.

Hero walked over to Mitsuki and quickly gave her the antidote. The medicine worked really fast. A few moments later she was sobbing and clinging to Hero. He held her tight and calmed her down. He picked up her things and carried her back to their cave. As soon as he sat her down she pulled him down with her. They became entangled in true love. The first for them both.

Mitsuki woke up and didn't remember what happened. Then after a few minutes she remembered that a weird guy tried to force him self onto her. Then Hero came and saved her. Then she remembered what happened after that. She looked down and saw her naked body next to him. She gave a squeal and ran to her close.

In the mean time hero woke up and yawned as he stretched, "Morning, Sleep well?" Mitsuki brushed some dirt off her trench as she replied, "Y-yeah. Well I'm going to find Kiki. Last I saw her she was at Bear cave." But what she was thinking was, "Don't let him know your embarrassed."

He smiled and laughed, "Ha, ha, okay… Well if you need me just yell." As Mitsuki walked out she called back, "Kay bye."

Mitsuki walked to bear cave and thought about herself. She thought, "Idiot! That's what I am an idiot! Why should I be embarrassed? I mean He wouldn't unless I asked…"

Then suddenly Raye came running towards her calling, "Mitsuki! Come quick!" Mitsuki was surprised at Raye's sudden appearance. She asked, "Raye what's wrong? I was just about to-." The Raye blurts out, "It's Kiki! We can't wake her up!" Mitsuki turned white, the she turn on a dime and hollered, "Hero! Get your ass at Bear Cave! Now!" Then ran off towards Raye's home. Raye bickered a moment then did the same.

Hero heard her, he put on his clothes and got his sword then left for Bear Cave. He got there, fast and found Mitsuki crying. He asked with a panicky tone, "Mitsuki? What happened and why are you crying?" He put his hand one her check and she lifted her hand to hold it there has she replied, "It's Kiki…" He exclaimed, "What's wrong with her? Is she alright?" She gave a nod and said, "She's fine. But She won't wake up." Hero almost barged right in the curtained room, but thanks to Mitsuki she grabbed his arm and then said, "Wait! Faith has a telepath with her to figure out what's going on. So just wait…please…" He gave a nod and then sat down.

Twenty minutes later Raye comes out from behind the curtain. She says, "We found out what's going on, Kiki has developed a skill that takes a lot of energy out of you so she put her self to sleep and made a solid hologram of Mitsuki in order to give the rest of us some time to make a plan."

Hero turned pale as Mitsuki's turned red. Raye's eye grew wide as she felt Mitsuki's anger rise. "Oh Shit. Mitsuki, calm down not in here, it's too small. Mitsuki are you with me?"

Mitsuki practically flew out of the cave and saw the mountain in her dream and said, "So, it'll come sooner than I thought." The sky began to turn red as she stood there and that was the first of the seven signs that the battle to decide the fate of earth and humanity will begin.

Mitsuki then back to her cave and began to practice her tie-chi. Mitsuki would do anything to keep her friends safe. Even if it ment that she might not be with them for much longer.

Back at the cave Hero was watching over Kiki like a hawk. Raye came over to him with a cup of tea while saying, 'You should rest. You haven't left her side since you got here!" Hero argued, "I'm all the family she has. She's the only family I've got. If I lose her, I don't think my sanity would be stable."

Raye bitched, 'Then what about Mitsuki? Do you really think that girl is going to stand by and let Kiki do this? She used to save little girls like her from the human camps!" She paused. "I know Kiki means a lot to you, but if Mitsuki were to die, would you still be sitting by, letting it happen?" She asked.

Hero began to realize what Raye was saying and asked, "Would she...?" Raye gave a nod. "Yes, she would. I'll watch over Kiki. You Better go after her, before she dose something reckless."

With a grateful nod to Raye, he ran off after Mitsuki.


	11. Anouncement

An announcement from Xireana

Okay, I know many of you have been wondering why I haven't been updating as much as I used to. Well heres the thing...

1.I have an outdated OS and have been waiting to update it. But sad to say thats only 1/4 of it.

2. I read a couple of my stories and saw how bad the editing or lack there of in them.

I'm having problems with writing most of my stories thanks to me not making a story lines for them.

4. I've got too many stories going at a time so I'll be taking down most of the stories to fix them. But don't worry, they'll be back at a later time. I'll only be working on at the most four stories at a time so please be patient with me.


	12. AN PLEASE READ! AN

Okay! Readers this is not an update! I have news! If you want and update please vote on my pole!

Vote which story you wish to see update the most and that story will be updated. The pole is on my profile. Please vote!

p.s.

If you have any ideas for my stories, please let me know through pms. State like so

story

idea


	13. Save our lemons!

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Heres a petition some one made: www(dot)ipetitions(dot)com/petition/lemons-for-fanfiction/

Heres a forum: www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/topic/111772/63683250/26/#

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolvenstrom

Donalgraeme

The Neo Productions

Xireana Zetsubou


End file.
